


Thank You

by KenzieFive



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1300618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KenzieFive/pseuds/KenzieFive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short little thing because <a href="http://weiweipon.tumblr.com/">Lauren</a> is sick!! ;n; Feel better, girl! <3</p>
<p>Gavin is in a sour mood and Michael has to make it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You

It was an off day from the very beginning for Gavin, first tripping as he got out of bed and nearly smashing his face in. After that, he burnt his fingers trying to cook his breakfast because he wasn’t paying attention and nearly sent the scalding food flying. Since the events of his awful morning, he felt like shit for the rest of the day and unintentionally took it out on his friends.

Disregarding all previous warnings from Michael, Gavin sniped him out for the fifth time since the start of the recording. “You mother _fucker_.”

“What?” Gavin deadpanned, not even looking over to see the scowl forming on his friend’s face. 

“Stop _killing_ me already, it’s fucking annoying! We’re never gonna’ get anything done in this video.”

“Maybe if you defended yourself a little better, you wouldn’t die so much.”

“Gavin,” Geoff scolded as he hijacked a car. “Stop being a little prick.”

The Brit looked at his controller. “I’ll stop being a prick when Michael stops being a _bitch_.”

“I’m being a bitch?! Get the dick outta your ass already, you’ve been a bitch since you walked in with that _puss_ on your face!” He yelled, standing up and slamming his controller on his desk rattling everything. “I’m _not_ afraid to call you out on your bullshit, so suck it up and deal with whatever it is or go home!”

Michael _did_ know when his words cut a little too deep. He saw Gavin filch at his voice, shrinking back as he realized what he had started. By the time he wanted to apologize, it was already too late and Gavin was already fleeing the room.

“Well, fuck. Let’s pause.” Geoff sighed, turning off his capture. “Somethings up with the little guy, you need to go find him.”

“Yeah, I know.” Michael mentally cursed at himself. “Nothing happened to him though, right? Like, nothing traumatic?”

“No, I would have heard about that. Maybe… Maybe he just got up on the wrong side of the bed.” His boss shrugged.

“So I have to go calm his ass down because he’s on his _period_ , basically.”

Ray laughed, clapping a hand in his back. “Yep, don’t forget the chocolates!”

“Check the parking lot, around the back of the building. That’s one of his go-to sulking spots.” Geoff called as he set out his search to find Gavin.

—

He found him where he was said to be, sitting with his head between his knees.

“Hey,” Michael walked up to him. “Sorry I yelled at you, you know how I get.” Gavin looked up, not saying a word. “It’s just that, I don’t know, you get all pissy sometimes and it makes working with you stressful and I can’t stand it. So… I yell, and I hurt your feelings.”

“… ’S all right, I’m being a dope over nothing. I’m just so _bloody_ fed up with crap happening to me and,” He glanced at the ground. “I’m just to tired of it all, I just want to close my eyes and make it all vanish, you know?”

Michael slid down the wall and sat down next to him. “I feel you, life sucks sometimes and you hate it, but that’s _life_ for you.”

“I just want to go home and sleep or something, just to forget everything for a while.” He tucked his head into his knees again.

“Then I’ll take you home. Come on.” In a second, Michael was standing up and holding his hand out. “I will personally drive you home right now and you can just lay there and sleep for the rest of the day. No work, no people, just relaxing and forgetting.”

Gavin looked at his callused hand, confused. “I-I can’t just go home I have-“

“No you don’t.”

“But-“

Michael groaned, reaching down and tugged his hand. “You have to go home right now, no work talk.”

“Michael! _Michael_ , you don’t have to do this, I’m over it!” He pleaded as he was dragged back around to the parking lot, which went ignored. He was shoved into a passenger seat roughly, and they were on the road not too long after.

“I take care of my boi,” Michael flipped on the blinker. “And if he’s not not happy, I’ll do whatever I can to make him happy.”

Gavin just watched him drive for a while, smiling. “Thanks, Michael.”

“No problem, Gavvers."


End file.
